Sergeant, Dr Spencer Reid?
by WestOfTheMoonEastOfTheSun
Summary: Reid is a member of the A-Team. How will the BAU team find out? What are their reactions? And what bad thing will happen to Reid this time?
1. Chapter 1

**If I don't give any background for this story it doesn't really make sense, so here is a quick catch-up. I know the A-Team was arrested for crimes in Vietnam during 1972 but for my story they were arrested during the war between the Jihad and America in 2001. Spencer Reid joined the army at 18(1998) and was promptly assigned to Hannibal's team because of his IQ. He was the third member to join the team (in order: Hannibal, B.A., Reid, Face, Murdock). Reid quickly gained their trust and friendship. Oh, and in this story Reid is 28 cause this story takes place in 2008.**

**So here is my story…**

As Reid walked through the glass doors of the BAU bullpen he noticed how normal everything seemed; Morgan's just starting to work, Prentiss is just sitting down at her desk after what looks like a coffee run, JJ and Garcia are in their offices, Hotch is sitting in his office looking like he never left, and Rossi's office door is closed with the blinds turned down.

Reid got to his desk, put his bag (aka his third arm) on the desk and was taking a sip of his coffee when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and was surprised when the number was blocked but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello."

"Reid, it's Hannibal, listen carefully, Lynch has raided B.A. and Face's homes and he just showed up at my set. He should be there in about half an hour. Get out of there. We'll meet you at the warehouse. Be careful, kid."

"Ok thanks. See you soon."

Morgan and Prentiss didn't miss how Reid had considerably paled at the phone call. When he hung up Morgan's brotherly instincts quickly kicked in.

"Hey Reid, you okay, man?" Morgan asked.

"Ummm… y-ya. Ya, I'm fine I just, I just need to talk to Hotch." And with that he picked up an envelope out of his desk drawer and ran up the stairs to Hotch's office.

Reid got to Hotch's door and knocked anxiously.

"Hotch I REALLY need to talk to you."

Hotch was in the middle of a call but the tone of his younger colleague told him this was important so he hung up the phone.

"Yes, Reid what is it?" Reid handed Hotch the letter.

"Hotch I need you to listen ok? A man is going to come here soon, his name is Colonel Lynch, and he is going to tell you some things about me. Things you won't believe at the time. When he leaves I need you to open the letter, but not before then. It's contents are very important, and Hotch, one last thing I need to sa. I'm so so so sorry."

"Reid, what's going on?" the unit chief asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I can't explain right now, but it will all make sense after you read the letter."

With that Reid ran down the stairs and began packing personal belongings from his desk into his bag. After he had packed everything away, he pulled out M1911 pistol and cocked it. Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch (who had come out of his office to see what was happening) were shocked but their train of thought was disrupted by a group of 6 military men who had just walked through the glass doors. As soon as Reid saw them, he lifted it at the man at the front of the group and smiled.

All the agents were so confused at to who they should point their guns at; the military men or the young agent?

"Well, hello Colonel. I was wondering when you would arrive."

"What would you like to be called; agent, doctor or Sergeant?"

SERGEANT? The entire team looked at each other, including, JJ, Rossi and Garcia who had come out of their offices because of the commotion.

"Well, nobody has called me Sergeant in a while so let's go with that. Now Lynch you are going to move aside and let me get in that elevator without any problems or else…"

"Or else what, You'll shoot me?"

"Yes I will and as you know I never miss."

Lynch and his men grudgingly moved aside and Reid quickly got in the elevator.

"Maybe next time Lynch." She said as the doors closed.

The BAU team was stunned, to say the least. Their young, brilliant, kind, awkward boy just pointed a gun at military personnel while smiling? That just didn't sound right but what they heard next shocked them even more.

Lynch pulled a radio out of his pocket.

"The fugitive is escaping! Block all exits! Do not shoot to kill! Repeat, do not shoot to kill!" Lynch said into the microphone.

A thousand questions were going through the teams minds and they wanted answers. What better time then the present?

**So there you have it! The first chapter! YAY! I hope you liked it! Please review cause well I don't know if I should continue. I could really use your feed back! Thanks! And as always, DON"T FORGET TO SMILE! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the chapter number 2! Woo! I hope you enjoy but even if you don't I want to know about it! Thanks… BTW: The **_**italics**_** are thoughts.**

Reid put his gun in his bag and pushed the button for the first floor. As the elevator began its decent, he put into action the escape plan he had created a long time ago, in case of such an emergency. He saw the elevator slowly going down floor by floor… 4… 3… 2… he pushed the emergency stop button.

The elevator stopped with a jerk and Reid quickly opened the hatch on the ceiling. He pulled himself up through the hatch. He was standing in the elevator shaft when he closed the hatch.

_Ok… now all I have to do is climb up the ladder to the air vent_.

Spencer began climbing up the ladder.

_Next time I'm making a simpler plan. _

He made it to the air vent, and with a burst of adrenaline, he was able to take off the grate with one pull.

_Morgan would never believe this…_

A flash of guilt surged through his body. He felt so bad about lying to his team and then just leaving. He kept thinking about everything he did wrong as he crawled through the vents. He knew exactly where the vent was taking him but it was still a surprise when he got to the other end of the vent. The other end of the vent led to the outside of the building. He kicked the grate off the building, and then proceeded to swing his legs around so they hung out the side.

_Ok, Reid you made it this far, now all you have to do is jump into the garbage bin right under you (and stop talking about yourself in the third person). It isn't too far down. Just relax. Ok, on three… 1… 2… 3 – GO!_

Reid landed in the garbage bin on top of a cardboard box with a loud thud. He jumped out of the dumpster and found himself in an alleyway between the BAU building and the VICAP building. He slowly crept up to the end of the alley, while pulling his gun out. He reached the end of the alley and peered over the side, the entrance of the building was littered with MP's.

_Oh great! Now what?_

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

"The fugitive is escaping! Block all exits! Do not shoot to kill! Repeat, do not shoot to kill!" Lynch said into the microphone.

Lynch couldn't believe it. Why couldn't he catch a break? Every time he found the A-Team or even one of them, they always managed to escape! Now one of them was working for the FBI and he still didn't know about it until 7 years after he started working here. That's just pathetic and what's worse is this team didn't even know about him, either. And they call themselves profilers…

Here comes their leader, Agent Hotchner I think, he is apparently one of the best profilers out there and yet he didn't know one of his agents was a fugitive. This should be fun…

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

"The fugitive is escaping! Block all exits! Do not shoot to kill! Repeat, do not shoot to kill!" Lynch said into the microphone.

_Fugitive? No that can't be right, can it? Spencer Reid, a fugitive of the US army? And a Sergeant on top of it? There is something going on here and I want to know what. Maybe this Colonel Lynch can tell me what I want to know._

Hotch began to walk toward Colonel Lynch. He was going to get answers one way or another…

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

"The fugitive is escaping! Block all exits! Do not shoot to kill! Repeat, do not shoot to kill!" Lynch said into the microphone.

_What the hell is going on?_

Morgan wanted to know. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Spencer Reid, his little brother, just pulled a gun on an MP? Nah, that couldn't be right, this must be some sort of joke, right? Morgan wanted answers but apparently he wasn't the only one because he saw Hotch walking toward this Lynch person. Now maybe things will start to make sense…

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

"The fugitive is escaping! Block all exits! Do not shoot to kill! Repeat, do not shoot to kill!" Lynch said into the microphone.

_Everyone looks as confused as me. Did they just call Reid a fugitive? Sweet, innocent Spencer Reid, a fugitive. That doesn't sound right… but when he pointed the gun at that Lynch person and smiled; it just didn't seem like Reid. _

Prentiss moved to join Morgan and Hotch who were about to interrogate Lynch. Getting information out of this guy is not going to be easy…

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

_My junior G-man is a fugitive? No, Reid is gonna come back out of that elevator and say this was all just a joke, then I'm gonna hurt him for making me worry like that! _

But no one was coming out of the elevator and Garcia began to worry that is all wasn't a joke. She saw the team start to move in on the guy Reid pointed a gun at so, she followed them. She wanted to give this guy a piece of her mind (no one messes with her babies)!

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

_Holy crap! I haven't known the kid that long but wow, I never would have thought he was a fugitive! I can't believe it! He always seemed so innocent, I guess. By the looks on everyone's faces, apparently I'm not the only one that didn't know. I think I'll ask this guy some questions._

Rossi looked at Lynch and shook his head. This guy was gonna get some serious crap from the team if he didn't start explaining soon because he knew how protective they were over their youngest.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

_Oh my God Reid! Why did that guy just call him a sergeant and a fugitive? Our Reid, a fugitive? Not possible! This has got to be some sort of mistake! But Reid seemed to know this guy… I'm so confused!_

JJ began to move toward this guy. She was confused and she always hated being confused. This guy better give her some answers, or else…

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

The team approached Lynch and Hotch was the first to speak.

"What's going on here?" the team had never heard Hotch so angry.

"I'm trying to catch a fugitive! That's what's going on here!" Lynch spat back, obviously angry.

"Why are you going after my agent?"

"Because he's my fugitive!"

"That's not possible. His record is clean."

"That's not true. He is a highly wanted criminal. If you found his record to be clean, he must have erased it somehow."

"HE IS NOT A CRIMINAL!" Morgan couldn't hold back his interjection "You're wrong!"

Lynch decided to calm down, he might get further with these people that way. He took a breath.

"Have you ever heard of the A-Team?"

The entire team looked confused. Then Garcia spoke.

"The what?"

"The A-Team is a group of ex-United States Army Special Forces personnel who robbed the Central Bank of Afghanistan in 2001. The team was imprisoned at Fort Bragg, from which they quickly escaped before standing trial. They have been hiding out in Virginia ever since."

"So you think Reid is a member of this 'A-Team'?" Rossi asked.

"I don't think it, I know it. Their leader is Lieutenant-Colonel John Smith but everyone calls him Hannibal, second is Lieutenant Templeton Peck usually referred to as Face , then, there is Sergeant First Class Bosco Baracus called B.A. for 'Bad Attitude' and finally there Sergeant First Class Dr. Spencer Reid called G for 'genius'." The Team looked completely shocked so Lynch just continued, "They were the best team in Afghanistan, and they specialized in the unorthodox. I have been trying to catch them for the past 7 years with no luck, until today that is."

The team was completely shocked. No one moved. They all just stood there looking at each other, until Lynch walked away. Then Morgan found his voice,

"Reid was in a war?"

"Apparently, he was a Sergeant," Hotch replied.

"This can't be happening," Garcia said, "It's not possible, is it?"

Their trains of thought were interrupted by a loud crash, which made them all jump. They walked to the window and looked down. They were shocked by the sight in front of them…

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

Reid was leaning against the wall in the alley, when he heard a loud crash. He peered around the corner and the sight that met him, made him smile…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :D ! I hope you also enjoy this chapter! So, it is my great pleasure to present, to you, chapter 3…**

Reid smiled at the sight of the black van smashing through the Quantico gate and the MP's roadblocks. He smile grew even bigger when Hannibal and Face jumped out of the van's door shooting and calling his name. He walked toward the van.

"Hey kid, I realized you may need some help getting out of this place, so we thought we'd escort you." Hannibal said, as they pointed their guns at the MP's.

"Hey Hannibal, thanks, I actually did need some help," Reid said as he jumped in the back of the van.

Hannibal and Face both fired at least a dozen more rounds, each, and then they jumped into the van as it sped away.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

The team watched as a black van appeared out of nowhere and smashed through the MP's roadblocks. They saw two guys jump out of the van with semi-automatic rifles and began to shoot at the MP's; the team was surprised to see that they were only shooting to scare, not to kill. They then saw them yell something, but they couldn't make out what, then they saw Reid come out and jump in the van, quickly followed by the men wielding the guns and then the van sped away as if it were never there at all.

The team heard someone yell "Damn it!" and bang on the glass, hard. That's when they realized that Colonel Lynch had been standing beside them the whole time.

"Was that the A-Team?" Garcia asked, obviously distressed.

"Yes it was! Damn it!" Lynch answered, banging the glass again.

The team was still staring out the window, they were so confused but they were curious at the same time. They all had one question running through each of their minds.

_What the hell is going on?_

Lynch seemed to gain his composure and began rummaging through Reid's desk, looking for anything to lead him to the A-Team's whereabouts.

Morgan turned around and saw Lynch pretty much destroying the desk and its contents and he began to feel extremely angry so he marched up to Lynch and pulled him away from the desk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Morgan asked in a sudden flash of rage.

"I'm looking for information, so get out of my way!" Lynch was angry and definitely not in the mood for this agent guy telling him what to do and what not to do. He got enough of that everyday from headquarters because he couldn't catch the damn A-Team!

Morgan was taken aback. He didn't expect this guy to explode at him like that. Lynch apparently realized this and continued his rummaging.

"Morgan, get over here." Hotch called out to him.

Morgan walked over to join Hotch and the rest of the team. They were still standing near the window but now they were standing in a circle.

"Hotch, what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked, obviously confused.

Hotch took a deep breath and whispered, "Reid came to my office and handed me a letter. He said that Colonel Lynch would be coming here and that the letter would explain everything but I can't open it until after he leaves."

"I hope he leaves soon then, cause I'm losing my patience." Prentiss said, with approving nods from the rest of the team.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

Reid sat in the back behind B.A., who was driving, Hannibal sat in the front seat and Face was right beside him. He was feeling so bad about not telling his team who he truly was, he was thinking so hard about all the ways he could have come about it differently that he didn't notice when Hannibal started talking.

"B.A., let's head to the warehouse so we can make a plan. We're going to need to lay low for a while, just until the heat is off."

B.A. and Face both acknowledged that they heard Hannibal but Reid didn't say anything he just kept staring out the window but not really seeing what was in front of him.

"Hey G," Hannibal tried to get Reid's attention but he wasn't getting anywhere, so, he tapped him on the shoulder.

Reid practically jumped out of his skin at Hannibal's touch. He turned to face Hannibal and realized that Face was also staring at him. They both looked confused because they had no idea why he was so 'out of it'.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Hannibal asked.

"Oh, umm… ya I'm fine. Just… thinking," Reid replied, trying to sound okay but failing at the attempt.

"Did you hear what I said, before?"

"Ummm... no sorry Hannibal. What did you say?"

"I said we're going to the warehouse so we can make a plan and that we need to lay low for a while."

"Oh, okay, good idea." Reid then turned back to the window, continued his staring into oblivion and his guilt consumed thoughts.

Hannibal was concerned about Reid but he let it slide, making a point to talk to him later, only if he was still acting strange. It wasn't like Reid to miss things like that.

As they approached the warehouse, Hannibal began to think of their next move.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

Lynch seemed to be getting nowhere with his search, so, much to the excitement of the BAU team, he decided to leave.

"If you have any contact with Sergeant Reid or any other member of the A-Team, call us." Lynch told Hotch and the rest of the team before he walked out with the rest of his 'goon squad' as Garcia called them.

As soon as the 'goon squad' was gone the entire team gathered in the briefing room. Hotch had the letter in his hand. Hotch closed the door while, the entire team's eyes were on the letter. Hotch opened the letter and read its contents out loud, to the rest of the team.

"Dear, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, JJ, and Rossi,

I know this may come as a shock to you but I am a member of the A-Team. I know that Lynch has probably told you what the A-Team is but just in case he hasn't, the A-Team is a group of ex-Special Forces Officers. We were in the Afghanistan during the war between America and the Jihad.

I joined the army at 18 in 1998, and I was assigned to a team in Afghanistan led by Colonel John Smith, called Hannibal. He was the militaries best strategists and tactician. Also on the team was Sergeant first-class Bosco Baracus called B.A. He was one of the most skilled mechanics in the army. I was chosen to join this highly elite team because of my IQ and my shooting ability. I know you always thought I couldn't shoot at all, but I had to fake being an incompetent shooter because how would I explain my ability with a gun, to all of you? But in reality I was one of the best shots in the army, I actually never missed. As time went by we became very close.

A year after I joined the team, a man named Lieutenant Templeton Peck, was assigned to the team, he was called Face. He was a smooth-talking con-man, who could talk you into anything. The same year a man named H.M. Murdock, called Howlin' Mad Murdock, was assigned to the team. He was probably one of the best pilots in the entire army; he could fly anything from helicopters to fighter jets. We all became very close, while completing many successful missions.

One day, when I was 21, we were meeting with General Morrison, (he was in charge of the base we were stationed at), and he ordered us to rob the Bank of Afghanistan, because that would cut off the Jihad's money supply. So we robbed the bank, easy enough, and got the money but when we got back we learned that General Morrison was murdered and his office was burned to the ground, along with any evidence that we robbed the bank under orders. We were arrested and charged, but we didn't want to go to jail so, we escaped and came back to America, and tried to live normal lives, well as normal as possible while running from the MP's. Lynch probably didn't mention Murdock and that's because he wasn't arrested with us. He was declared insane and now lives in the Veterans Administration mental institution or VA for short.

Twenty-two days after I got back I saw Gideon's lecture and decided to join the FBI. I thought it would be interesting, so I hacked the FBI database and erased the files in my record concerning Afghanistan. I didn't expect to become so involved in my work and become so close with my colleagues. We became more then co-workers, actually most consider us a family, and I care about you guys SO much.

When I told you about my past, I wasn't lying. Everything I told you guys was the truth except for one thing, when I ask for time off, it isn't to visit my mom, dad or anyone else, it's so I can do a job with the A-Team.

When I say "job" I mean that when we broke out of prison, we began to work as soldiers of fortune, meaning that we take on jobs to help people that need our type of 'specialized' skills. We get paid, and we split that money 5 ways but most of the time we don't accept pay because we don't need it as much our clients do. During these jobs we usually break Murdock out of the VA but Lynch doesn't know.

If you guys want to, you can call me at:

(703) 932 – 8433

This is the number for my disposable cell phone.

Spencer Reid

P.S. I am so sorry about all of this."

For a few minutes, after Hotch had finished reading, the room was deathly silent, until Morgan broke the silence.

"This is some sort of joke, right? I mean, Reid isn't actually this person, he couldn't be… could he?"

"I think we should call him! I want some answers!" JJ exploded.

"I think JJ's right. I would like some answers too." Hotch offered, he had to be the voice of reason in a time like this.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

Hannibal, B.A., Reid and Face were all sitting in the warehouse on the couches situated around the table. They were trying to come up with a plan for what to do next but they got nothing. Then Reid suggested something.

"Why don't I go get Murdock? He may be able to help us with a plan or at least entertain us while we try to think of something."

"Good idea, G. You go get Murdock but be careful kid, Lynch is probably somewhere in the area." Hannibal responded.

"Okay, thanks Hannibal." Reid smiled; he always enjoyed talking to Murdock about a lot of things. He never had to explain to Murdock what he was talking about, "B.A. I'm gonna take the van."

"Okay fool, but be careful cause if you put a dent in my van I'll be putting a dent in you." B.A. said as he raised his fist and waived it menacingly.

Reid smiled again. He really loved these guys, they always made him laugh and feel safe at the same time. He got in the car, while Face raised the garage so the van could get out. Reid began driving down the road when he heard a soft ringing sound. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller idea. He recognized the number immediately; it was the number for the BAU conference room. He just stared at the phone, not knowing if he should pick it up or ignore it. It just kept ringing as he stared at it.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring…_

**Well I hope you enjoyed. I know I changed some very minor facts but it didn't fit unless I did. Oh, and for all you Murdock fans out there (me included), don't worry he'll be in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy and please review cause I could use your advice. Well abracadabra and ****alakazam, chapter 4 is sure to be a jam! Okay, I'm no poet! But at least I try… Well anyway I hope you enjoy :D**

The team was still gathered in the conference room. Hotch was standing at the head of the table by the flat-screen. Rossi was sitting in the chair to Hotch's left, beside Prentiss, who was beside Morgan, then Garcia and JJ, until you reached the empty chair where Reid usually sat.

The team decided that they would call Reid but first they would try to organize what they already knew. It was JJ who finally broke the silence.

"Do you believe the A-Team is guilty? I know Spence lied to us but, are they actually guilty?" No one spoke for several moments, until Hotch had an idea.

"Garcia can you get us everything on the A-Team?"

"Ummm… ya, I can. Just give me a minute." Garcia didn't bother with her usual bubbly comments or cute remarks.

The room was still except for the swiftness of Garcia's fingers over the keys on her laptop. The only sound to be heard was the constant, almost melodic, typing.

"Okay, I found something in the DOD database. It says that, when they were arrested, the A-Team claimed that they were under orders from General Morrison but the military didn't believe them because they could find no evidence of any orders. It also says that General Morrison died from a bullet to the head right before his office burned to the ground. There's a theory circling around saying that the A-Team made up the story about the orders to cover up the crime they committed."

"What I want to know is: why didn't Reid ever tell us about any of this?" Morgan asked angrily, "I mean, did he not trust us enough, or what?"

"I have the same question," Prentiss added, "and I want an answer."

"I think we should call him now, Hotch," JJ offered. "We all need that question answered."

"Alright... Let's call him." Hotch said as he punched in the number into the phone on the round table. It began to ring.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring…_

After about five rings, Reid picked up.

"Hello."

"Reid, we read the letter you wrote and we have some questions." Hotch said, it took a lot of effort for him not to yell.

"I'd rather not do this over the phone," Reid sounded distracted. "Would you like to meet somewhere?" That took everybody by surprise. They didn't expect Reid to offer to meet them, so they didn't have an answer ready.

"Alright, Reid. When and where would you like to meet?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Reid asked, "I just need a minute to confirm the details."

"Call us back when you can." And with that Hotch hung up.

The team was completely confused. Why didn't he want to talk to them over the phone? This was getting more mysterious by the second but I guess they would have to wait till Reid called back.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

Reid had just hung up the phone when he arrived at the VA. He began to think of a way to get Murdock out but, the BAU team was at the back of his mind the entire time.

He finally decided that he would play the FBI Agent since he still had his badge and gun. He slipped the holster onto his belt, walked into the building and headed for Murdock's room.

He got to the floor where Murdock's room was and walked up to the first nurse he saw.

"Hello Miss, I'm agent Spencer Reid with the FBI. Can you please guide me to the room of Captain H.M. Murdock?" Reid said as he flashed his badge and smiled at the women in front of him. She was young, blonde, petite and very pretty.

"Yes, I can," She smiled and blushed at him. "Follow me please."

They walked down the, all too familiar, hallway toward Murdock's room, which was number 104. When they got to the room, Reid asked the nurse to wait outside while he went in. When he got inside he saw Murdock playing his videogame.

"Heya Murdock," Reid greeted as he turned off the videogame.

"Awww… come on G, I was gonna get a high score."

"We got to go. Lynch is onto us. He raided B.A. and Face's homes, showed up at Hannibal's set and my office. So, now we're hiding out at the warehouse, so I thought I'd ask if you wanted to come."

"You kidding! Let's go! H.M. Spade to the rescue!" Murdock said in a manly voice. Reid sighed, oh great, he's gone back in time, this should be fun.

They walked to the door and exited with Reid acting all secretive and protective of Murdock, who was acting as though he was looking for clues. Reid turned to the nurse who was still standing by the door but now she looked confused.

"Where are you taking Mr. Murdock?" she asked.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't tell you," then he whispered in her ear "it's a matter of national security."

"But you can't take Mr. Murdock, he's a patient here." She followed after them as they walked toward the elevator.

"Miss, are you willing to risk the lives of hundreds of people because you won't let this man leave?" Reid said to the nurse, with a hint of authority.

"No, of course not but…"

"Ok, then sign these release forms and we'll be on our way." Reid handed her a fake release form and a pen. She quickly signed the paper and handed it back to Reid as he and Murdock got into the elevator.

"Thank you, miss." The doors closed and they headed for the first floor.

They were standing in the elevator when Murdock pulled a magnifying glass and began search for clues. Reid didn't say anything. He was used to this stuff from Murdock, so he chose to role his eyes instead.

When they got to the van Murdock jumped into the passenger's seat while Reid got into the driver's seat and started the car. He put the car in drive and they began their drive to the warehouse. As they were driving, Murdock kept peering out the window for anyone who was following them but Reid wasn't paying attention, the only thing on his mind was the BAU team. Reid snapped out of his thoughts when Murdock began talking.

"G, you okay, man? You seem kinda down."

"Ya, just thinking about how to fix this problem I've got."

"Well everybody in Casablanca has problems. Yours may work out."

"Did you know that with a population of 3.1 million, Casablanca is largest city of Morocco? It is the main centre for business in Morocco with all important industrial facilities and international companies based there. It is also considered to be Morocco's economic capital. Casablanca is well connected to the rest of Morocco with excellent roads and railways. It is also home to one of the largest artificial ports in the world. Morocco's Royal Moroccan Navy is has its primary naval base here too. Phosphate is the largest export of Morocco, with the Port of Casablanca being the administrative centre for its export."

Soon they arrived at the warehouse. Reid honked the horn three times, to signal who it was, and shortly after the garage door went up. Reid got out of the van and walked toward Hannibal.

"Hey Hannibal, can I ask you something?"

"Ya, sure kid, what is it?"

"Well you see, I wrote a letter to the people I worked with explaining, well, us to them and they read it, now they want to meet me and I don't know where I can meet them."

Hannibal seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Do you trust these people?" Reid was surprised that Hannibal wasn't mad at him for what he'd done. He knew he wasn't supposed to give his phone number out to anyone but, he had to.

"More then anything." Reid answered simply and truthfully. He did trust them, with all his heart.

"Then, meet them here." Reid hadn't expected that, but then again, it's hard to predict anything Hannibal will do. Reid cleared his throat.

"Ummm… okay, I'll let them know."

"Alright. Oh, and G, don't forget the rules for visitors." Hannibal said with a smile.

"I won't. Thanks Hannibal." Reid walked to the couch and sat down, and then he dialled the all too familiar, number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is CHAPTER 5! School is hard **** but I have a lot of fun writing this, even if no one is reading ****. So here you go!**

No one had left the conference room since Reid had called because they all wanted to hear the next phone call.

"Hotch, Reid said he would call back in a minute. It's been an hour, man." Morgan finally said.

"I know." Hotch replied. He didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe this Lynch guy caught them?" JJ offered.

"I doubt it. If the A-Team is as good as he says, then I don't think he's smart enough to catch them." Rossi replied.

Finally, the phone began to ring. On the second ring Hotch answered on speaker, so everybody could hear.

"Reid?"

"Ya, Hotch it's me. Sorry it took me so long to call back but there was something I had to do."

"Reid, where can we meet you?" Hotch wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat, he didn't care why Reid didn't call. All he cared about was that Reid was calling now.

"You have to agree to some conditions before I tell you."

"What are they?"

"You can't drive here, because I don't want you tailed and no cell phones so, you won't be tracked."

"Alright Reid, we'll follow your rules. Now where do we go?"

"There's a warehouse on the corner of Kenill and Pier Trail. Knock at the door four times and I'll let you in."

"We'll be there soon." Hotch hung up. He looked up at the team, they were finally going to get some answers.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

Reid hung up the phone. He looked up at the A-Team. Face and Hannibal were talking, probably about their next move and B.A. looked angry at Murdock who was standing in front of him. Reid couldn't help but laugh, this was his family, the people he trusted and relied on when things got tough. He then realized, he couldn't have asked for better.

He decided to go and see what Hannibal and Face were planning.

"Hannibal, they're on their way. They should be here soon." Reid told them.

"Hold on a minute. Who's coming?" Face asked, obviously confused.

"Alright, did you brief them on protocol?" Hannibal asked, ignoring Face's question.

"Ya, they know not to drive and to leave their cell phones behind." Reid answered.

"Who's coming here?" Face asked again. He was a little annoyed at being ignored the first time.

"My FBI team," Reid answered simply. He didn't want to have to explain why.

"Why?" There it was, that annoying little word that always seemed to pop-up even when he didn't want it to.

"Because Hannibal said they could," Reid answered. "What's our next move?"

"We lay low here overnight and in the morning we're meeting our new client," Hannibal said.

"What's the client's story?" Reid asked intrigued.

"Her name is Amy Allen and she works for a newspaper called the **Fredericksburg Star**. She says that her friend was doing a story in Mexico but they lost contact with him and no one believes that he's missing because apparently he's a bit of a flake. She is willing to pay $150,000. She isn't military either, at least that's what Mr. Lee and the homeless man said."

"Huh… at least it doesn't sound boring. How'd she find you?"

"She found Murdock. She went to the VA and Murdock called us, he said that she seemed legit and she was."

After Hannibal finished, B.A. shouted at Murdock, "You crazy fool! Stop talking crazy, you ain't no detective and we ain't lookin for no Maltese Falcon!"

Reid laughed out loud when heard that, and Hannibal and Face just smiled. They were all so used to this stuff from Murdock but they still found it funny. Just then there were four slow knocks on the front door that made the smile on Reid's face disappear.

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

The team decided to take the subway because if they walked it would take forever. They road the subway in total silence, no one wanted to say anything because let's face it; there is nothing they could say. Everyone was so consumed in their thoughts that when they almost missed their stop, but got off just in time. When they got out onto the street Hotch decided to say something before they got to the warehouse.

"I know you are all angry and confused at what Reid did but he may have had a good reason to do it so, go easy on him." The entire team nodded their understanding, without saying a word as they approached the warehouse.

They walked to the corner and found themselves standing, completely still, outside the warehouse. Hotch was the first to find his legs and walked to the door. He knocked slowly four times...

_Knock,_

_Knock,_

_Knock,_

_Knock..._

**CM-AT-CM-AT-CM-AT**

Reid heard the knocks but he didn't move at first. He just stared at the door, because he didn't know what to do. Should he answer it? Should someone else answer it? Should no one answer it and pretend they aren't here? His thoughts were interrupted by B.A.'s voice.

"Hey, any a' you guys expecting anybody?"

"Ya…" he cleared his throat, "I am."

He began walking to the door and as he passed B.A. he had machine gun handed to him.

"Just in case," B.A. winked and smiled "We got enough trouble already."

Reid took the gun and continued for the door. He opened the door and he saw Hotch in front and behind him, the rest of the team. They didn't seem happy but they didn't seem pissed. 'That's good', Reid thought.

"Hi Hotch," that was all Reid could think of.

"Reid," Hotch sighed when he saw the gun. "Can we come in?"

Reid moved aside. They all looked at him coolly as they passed. The A-Team and the BAU Team had lined up in front of each other. Reid walked in the middle.

"Agents Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia," Reid gestured to each of them. "Colonel John Smith or Hannibal, Lieutenant Templeton Peck 'Faceman', Sergeant Bosco Baracus 'B.A.' and Captain H.M. Murdock "Howlin' Mad Murdock'," Reid gestured again.

They all shook hands and then Hannibal spoke.

"G, we'll leave you guys to talk." He padded Reid on the shoulder.

"Come on, we can talk at the table. They moved to the couches and sat down. There were just enough seats for all of them. Reid laid the gun on his lap and prepared himself for the… interrogation? He guessed that was as good a word as any. It was Morgan who spoke first.

"Reid, why didn't you tell us anything?" He sounded relieved to finally be able to ask that question.

Reid took a breath, "I didn't want you guys to get in trouble because of me. I mean, if you guys new, you wouldn't have turned me in but if Strauss or anybody else ever found out you knew and didn't turn me in, you would all lose your jobs. I'm… I'm so sorry that I never told any of you anything." Reid faced the ground, he felt so guilty.

The BAU Team felt bad about what they had thought about Reid. It turned out that he was trying to protect them rather then he didn't trust them. Garcia reached out and tilted Reid's head up and smiled.

"No, we're sorry. We thought you didn't trust us." Garcia said while the entire team hung their heads in embarrassment.

Reid didn't believe it; he didn't want them to feel bad! He was the one who lied, who didn't say anything. They shouldn't feel bad. He wanted them to yell at him, to tell him it was all his fault, not to apologize to him.

"I… it… it wasn't your fault. It was mine because I should have never joined the bureau. That way you would all be safe," Reid stood up holding his gun. "I shouldn't have been so reckless!"

The whole team, pretty much stood up as one. They were about to say how it wasn't his fault but their thoughts were cut short by the sound of bullets coming through the windows.

"Duck!" Reid shouted loud and dropped to his knees, pulling JJ and Garcia down with him.

Reid looked up slightly and saw everybody on the ground. Hannibal, Face, B.A. and Murdock were moving toward the wall where the windows, that the bullets came from, were. Reid whispered to the team.

"Follow me, quietly."

They followed Reid to where the rest of the A-Team was kneeling. Then the bullets stopped, and they heard a familiar voice.

**I hope you enjoyed! The name of the newspaper and the streets were real but if I did end up getting anything wrong, let me know but give me a break cause I'm Canadian! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this chapter. I could use some suggestions please! Or maybe just some feedback… **

**Well anyways enjoy**

They were all huddled together under the windows, when the bullets stopped. There was a moment of silence, then, they heard a very familiar voice from the outside.

"This is Colonel Lynch of the U.S. army. You are completely surrounded." Lynch was speaking through a megaphone.

"Ah, no kiddin'," Hannibal said sarcastically.

"Give yourself up or I'll flush the whole building and everyone inside of it, right in the sewer."

"I'd say Lynch is crazy." Face said.

"Lynch IS crazy." Hannibal replied.

"Do you want me to start blasting, Smith?" Lynch said.

"Well, Hannibal?" Reid said with a mocking grin and a hint of sarcasm, "Do you?"

"I'm thinking." Hannibal said. Just then more bullets came through the window and everyone ducked a little lower.

"Think faster, man!" B.A. finally said.

"Lynch! This is Smith," Hannibal says as the bullets intensify. "You got to cool out! We've got innocent people in here." The bullets stopped.

"None of you are innocent Smith. Not you, not Peck, not Baracus and not Reid. Now you come out or we come in. And you're not gonna like it if we come in. I'm giving you two minutes." Lynch threatens through the microphone.

Hannibal smiles his mischievous grin and says, "He wants us to come out, ok then, we'll come out," his grin widens. "Reid, you, Murdock and Face load the equipment into the van and B.A., let's get ready to roll."

"What about us?" Hotch asked after Hannibal handed out the orders.

"You and your team can get in the back of the van, as soon as we're ready, and sit on the benches but

hold on cause it's gonna get rough."

While the team waited for Reid, Murdock and Face to load the van, they gathered in a circle and began to talk about the A-Team.

"Well what do you think?" Hotch finally said.

"Of Reid, or the A-Team?" Rossi asked.

"Both, either, doesn't matter."

"That Hannibal guy seemed… different," JJ said.

"The whole team seems different, to say the least." Prentiss added.

"Hotch, I think we seriously misjudged Reid," Morgan said rather bluntly.

Hotch nodded slowly, "I know."

"You know Morgan, I think that Face guy could give you some competition." Garcia said, in an attempt to bring some levity to the situation. Everyone smiled, even Hotch couldn't resist the tiny flicker of a smile that came to his lips.

"Baby girl, why do you hurt your man?" Morgan said, pretending to be insulted.

Just then Reid walked over, "Hey guys, we're ready to go." Then Reid began to walk away but Morgan caught him by the arm, "Reid…" but Reid cut him off.

"We're leaving now, so you might want to get in the back." Then he walked away.

When the BAU Team got in the back, they saw two small benches. Hotch, Rossi and JJ sat on one and Morgan, Garcia and Prentiss sat on the other one (the benches were across from each other). They were all very uncomfortable since the benches were so small, and the fact that they were closed in didn't make it much better.

The A-Team was also getting in there seats. B.A. was in the driver's seat, Hannibal was just outside the passenger's seat, Reid was behind the passenger's seat, Murdock was kneeling down beside him, and Face was behind B.A.. They were all holding guns. The doors closed and Reid turned to face them.

"Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Reid warned.

"Smith, time's up!" They heard Lynch say.

"Ok Lynch, we're coming out!" Hannibal shouted, as he jumped in the van.

"Good choice, Smith." Came the reply.

"Ok B.A. they want us to come out, well let's give 'em what they want."

B.A. started the engine and drove, full speed, straight through the garage door. The BAU team was terrified. They didn't expect to be flying through the air in a van that just rammed through a door. They heard Murdock scream "Yahooooooo!" _Now I know why they say this guy's insane _Rossi thought. The van then sped down the road, as fast as they could, while being chased by four MP cars, including one with Lynch inside.

"G, take 'em all out, except Lynch. I want him to follow." Hannibal ordered.

Reid shook his head and smiled, "Whatever you say Hannibal." Reid opened the side door and pulled his gun up.

The team was completely shocked when Reid shot three shots, and took out three of the cars. The cars swerved off the road. Then, Reid closed the door.

"Ok, Hannibal, it's just Lynch left." Reid said, still smiling.

Then Morgan spoke up, "Why don't you just take them all out? Wouldn't that just be easier?"

"It would but he's on The Jazz, man." B.A. said while the A-Team shook their heads, and Hannibal put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

"What's The Jazz?" Garcia asked innocently.

"Well, it's nature's version of sticking your finger in an electric socket." Face replied as he turned and smiled his million dollar smile. Garcia smiled back.

"Ya, and he likes it, which means trouble for us." Reid finished, without turning around. He didn't want to look in their eyes, because he felt so ashamed.

The BAU team looked at each other. _What did they mean by trouble?_

The van went down a road, which had a sign on it, that read, "Bridge out"

"The bridge is out, man! What are we gonna do?" B.A. said while looking at Hannibal in a slight panic. When they heard that, everyone else looked at him the same way.

"Cross it. Better put the hammer down. Unless you want me to drive?" The BAU team noticed that what Hannibal said about driving scared the A-Team even more then crossing the bridge.

The A-team van sped up toward the bridge, which wasn't there! A worker tried to signal them to stop, but they didn't. The worker jumped aside and the van jumped over the gap, just barely making it to the other side of the bridge. Both teams were hanging on VERY tightly, even when they landed. The squad car got stuck on the bridges end. Hannibal got out of the van and looked at Lynch, who stuck his head out of the window and looked at Hannibal in impotent rage.

"What's the matter, Lynch? No guts?" Hannibal said, mockingly.

"Enjoy it now, Smith!" Lynch shouted.

"Enjoy it? I love it!" Hannibal shouts back followed by a laugh. Then he gets back in the van as it speeds away.

**There you go! I took some dialog from an episode or two… but I had too! Anyway I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to update… cya later! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have changed my pseudonym, as you can probably gather. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and a quick little tease for the next few chapters, I have thought of something bad to befall Reid. I have a problem with wanting bad things to happen to Reid…**

**Also, I am so sorry for the wait but well high school has quite a lot of work!**

B.A. shook his head as Hannibal got out of the car to taunt Lynch. Couldn't he just leave well enough alone? They had barely made it over the bridge in one piece and now Hannibal was taunting Lynch. Sometimes what the Jazz did to Hannibal was scary.

"Now I see what you meant when you said trouble." Prentiss said as she pulled herself off the floor, "Do you do that kind of stuff all the time?"

"Well, it can get a lot worse." Face said, "But we aren't really the subtle kind." Face laughed.

"I cant' believe Lynch found us…" Hannibal sighed as he got in the van.

"Hey Murdock, can you pass me a new clip?" Reid asked Murdock.

Murdock handed Reid the clip and winked while saying, in a very serious voice, "Here's looking at you, kid." Reid rolled his eyes as he reloaded his AK-47.

"Shut up, fool!" B.A. yelled at Murdock, making Face and Reid smile.

"Reid…" Hotch said sadly. "Reid look at us, please." Reid reluctantly turned to look at them.

"Reid, we seriously misjudged you man, and we're so sorry." Morgan began.

"We thought you didn't trust us sweetie, but we shouldn't have." Garcia picked up, as Reid walked down to the back and leaned against the back doors.

"We now know we can trust you and you were trying to protect us." Emily continued.

"We shouldn't have judged you prematurely Spence, and for that we're sorry." JJ finished.

"I should be the one apologizing. I never should have joined the bureau, I just thought it would be interesting and that was selfish." Reid hung his head, "you guys should never have been in this position."

"Reid you are a very valuable member of the team." Hotch said in a comforting manner, "We were lucky you ever joined the bureau."

"Thanks Hotch." Reid looked up and smiled, "I really do care about you guys."

"We love you too, junior G-man!" Garcia smiled.

Reid noticed Hannibal looking at him, he was gesturing for Reid to go sit behind B.A.. Reid nodded and moved to the empty seat behind B.A.. The BAU team were confused when they saw Reid pull out a syringe and begin to fill it with a chemical, then, he took out a cotton ball and covered it with a different liquid.

"B.A., turn right here." Hannibal told B.A. "Agent Hotchner, do you mind if we drop you off at our destination?"

"No problem." Hotch answered seriously.

"We better not be going to no airport Hannibal!" BA said menacingly to Hannibal.

"Lighten up BA." Reid said as he patted BA's shoulder and at the same time applying the liquid on the cotton ball.

"Why can't you go to an airport?" JJ asked.

"Well the big guy here is afraid to fly." Murdock said while smiling his goofy smile.

"Shut up, fool!" B.A. yelled. "I ain't flyin with no crazy fool Hannibal!"

Reid turned and looked at the BAU team, while putting his finger on his lips in a 'shh' motion. He then turned back around and plunged the needle into B.A.'s neck and emptied it. He pulled the needle out and waited.

"Turn here." Hannibal instructed.

"Whatcha doin, sucker?" B.A. asked angrily as he stopped the car. "This road leads right to the airport Hannibal!"

Face looked at his watch and started a countdown "5... 4... 3... 2..."

B.A.'s head fell on the horn, making it honk extremely loudly.

"Why does he always land on the horn?" Face asked sarcastically as Face, Hannibal, Reid and Murdock got out of the van, leaving the BAU team confused.

The BAU team then saw them open driver's door and pull B.A. out gently. Reid got in the driver's seat as Face, Murdock and Hannibal put B.A. in the seat behind Reid and then got back in their seats.

"Do you do that a lot?" Prentiss asked confused as to why they would drug one of their own.

"Every time we have to fly." Reid answered as he began driving to the airport.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked surprised. He hadn't expected them to be going anywhere.

"We're meeting a client at the airport, then we're going to..." Reid started.

"Mexico!" Murdock interrupted with a thick Spanish accent.

"Face did you secure the plane?" Hannibal asked as they drove to the airport.

"It'll be waiting for us when we arrive." Face said in a cheery tone.

"How did you get a plane so quickly?" Rossi asked, curiously.

"He scammed them." Reid informed, gesturing with his head, to Face.

"Whatcha tell 'em this time Faceman?" Murdock asked enthusiastically.

"Just a little white lie." Face smiled, "a good lie makes all the difference."

"I thought it was the presentation?" Reid supplied sarcastically.

Face looked at him annoyingly, "that's also very important."

"He's so peaceful when he's sleeping." Murdock said with a huge smile while he looked at B.A..

The BAU team thought the group dynamic was fascinating. They had been profiling them the entire time and found it interesting that people of such parallels could work together so well. This group was the very definition of opposites attract, but they also felt kind of jealous of these people. They were going to really miss Reid, they knew it wouldn't feel right without him but they had no choice. Reid wasn't going to be there pouring enormous amounts of sugar in his coffee or spouting off random statistics that only he would know. Life at the BAU would never be the same again.

They arrived at the airport and they all got out, except for B.A. who was still unconscious.

"Face, you and Murdock get the plane ready the client should be waiting there, I'll get B.A. and Reid we'll give you a minute." Hannibal ordered.

"The client's coming?" Reid asked surprised, "Is that really a good idea?"

"She's a very head strong woman." Hannibal said as he picked B.A. up, then they all dispersed to do their tasks.

Garcia was near tears, "I'm gonna miss you boy genius." The tears began to fall as she hugged him goodbye.

"It's okay Garcia, you can always call me." Reid said as he pulled away.

"We're all going to miss you kid." Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." Reid smiled.

"Don't forget about us Spence." JJ enveloped Reid in a huge hug.

"Never." Reid stated returning the hug and then pulling away.

The rest of the team said their goodbyes one by one. The only dry eye was Hotch's and barely at that.

"I'll miss you guys." Reid said as he turned and ran to the plane.

**I know there wasn't much action in this chapter and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to update sooner next time. Feedback and reviews PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who's reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this is so late but in my defence the TARDIS dropped me off a few months late… but blame the Doctor! He said three minutes but it was three months!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows! Feel free to cry about it, I did!**

It had been three months! Three full months since he had seen his team and he found himself missing them more than anything.

Right now the A-team was in Virginia hunting down some rich business man who was threatening a small town into selling him their properties. Bad things seemed to begin happening when they refused.

It was a really hot day, Reid was standing in the middle of the only road in town along with the rest of the team who were assessing the area. The town's church was standing 30 feet in front of him but something just felt… off. He kept starring at the church looking for the missing piece… then he saw it, thanks to the sunlight. There was a man in the bell tower, and he had a sniper trained on BA. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!_ Reid thought to himself. He didn't even need to think about it before he ran as fast as lightening toward BA who was about five feet in front of him to the right.

He felt himself collide with BA as the gun was fired three times. He felt BA's surprise and he felt something else… like… blood! They hit the ground with a loud thud, BA fell just in front of Reid. Reid wanted to move and help but he couldn't, everything hurt. Because of the adrenaline, he hadn't realized he'd been shot till that very moment, but he didn't know how many of those three rounds had hit him. He hoped none had hit BA.

_Ow… that really hurt… someone's calling my name… it sounds like… Hannibal! Wait where is he?... oh… my eyes are closed, when did that happen? Better open them before they think I'm dead…_ Reid's eyes slowly fluttered open, he was lying on his back starring up at Hannibal, Amy and Murdock. They all looked unbelievably concerned.

"You're going to be okay G. You've been shot twice but you're gonna be okay." Reid didn't know if Hannibal was trying to convince Reid or himself.

"Is… B… A…" Reid was trying to ask if BA was okay but breathing hurt, let alone talking.

"He's fine G. BA went to get the guy who shot you and Face went to get the van. You just need to hold on okay?" Amy was pleading but he was just so tired.

Reid's eyes slowly began to close, "Come on G, you need to keep those big eyes open for us okay?" Murdock tried, and Reid tried to oblige.

Reid looked down at his torso and saw Hannibal and Amy pressing their coats to his wounds but what disconcerted him is that he felt absolutely nothing, he had just gone numb. "Hannibal…" Reid tried.

"It's alright kid you're gonna be okay." Hannibal didn't know if what he was saying was true. Sure, G had been shot before but never in the chest and stomach at the same time. It was hard to believe someone could survive that but G was strong.

The van came to a screeching halt a few feet away from them, Face jumped out and ran to stand beside Hannibal. "He's really bleeding Hannibal." Face whispered to Hannibal but Reid could still hear.

"Let's get him in the van." Hannibal ordered, "G this may hurt."

Reid was lifted up by Face and Hannibal and placed in a sitting position in the back seat of the van.

"Sorry if that hurt." Face apologized.

"Didn't… feel… it…" Reid tried to say. Hannibal, Face and Murdock shared a concerned look.

Amy, Murdock and Face got in the back and were hovering around him. Amy and Face were still applying pressure to Reid's wounds. Reid's eyes slowly closed and he succumb to oblivion.

"Hannibal he's out." Face told Hannibal who was still outside the van.

"Hannibal we need to get him to a hospital." Amy pleaded.

"No, Lynch would be all over us in a minute. G wouldn't want that." Hannibal said standing outside the van, waiting for BA to come back.

"Then what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Ya Hannibal she's right. Where are we gonna go? We don't have homes; all we have is the van." Face pointed out.

"There's got to be somewhere." Hannibal mused as he saw BA come out of the church, he looked livid.

"I couldn't find the sucker Hannibal, he got away. When I got there he'd already left." BA glanced at Reid, "He gonna be okay Hannibal?"

"I don't know BA. We don't know where to go." Hannibal said as he got in the front seat followed by BA in the driver's seat.

"What about that team of his?" Murdock asked and they all looked at him questioningly, "Just hear me out okay? G said he trusted them more than anything, wouldn't they wanna help?"

"What team?" Amy asked.

"G was an FBI agent till Lynch found him. He worked with some people who didn't know about the fugitive thing but even after they found out they still cared about him. He never told them so they would be protected." Face explained to Amy.

"You know Murdock, that's a good idea but do you guys know where they'd be?" Hannibal asked.

"G calls them almost once a week so wouldn't the number be on his phone?" Face offered.

Murdock slipped G's phone out of the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Face.

Face opened the phone and went through G's previous calls. He found a number that said 'Garcia'. He remembered one of the women on G's team being called Garcia. He dialled the number and put the phone to his ear.

After about two rings a female voice answered, "You've reached the oracle of supreme genius, how may I direct your call?"

Face couldn't help but smile, "This is Face, I don't know if you remember me…" he was cut off by Garcia.

"Of course I remember you peaches. You're one of the guys that took our junior G-man from us." Garcia said in a joking tone but then it dawned on her, "Why are you calling? Is everything alright? Where's Reid?" She sounded panicked and Face could hear muffled voices in the background.

"We actually have a bit of a problem…" Face began.

"Hold that thought, let me put you on speaker phone. The whole team's with me." Sure enough the whole team was with her. They had just gotten back from a particularly difficult case and had decided to sit in the boardroom together for a while.

Garcia transferred the call to the BAU conference room phone and nodded to Hotch when it was connected.

"This is Agent Hotchner, is everything alright?" In the time it had taken for Garcia to transfer the call, Face had given the phone to Hannibal.

"This is Hannibal Smith. G's in trouble and we need your help."

The BAU team looked at each other in fear. All willing to do anything they could to help Reid.

"What's the problem?" Hotch asked trying not to let his concern show but failing miserably.

"G's been shot twice, once in the chest and once in the stomach." This elicited gasps from Garcia and JJ, "We can't take him to the hospital so…"

Hotch cut him off, "Where are you?"

"Virginia. A small town off route 95, called River Hollow."

"How long would it take for you to get here?"

"About half an hour."

"Can he make the trip?"

"I don't know. He's fading fast but he's a fighter. We'll try and let you know."

"Alright, hurry." Hotch and Hannibal hung up the phone at practically the same time.

Hotch looked around at the group of people he considered a family. It had never really been the same since Reid left, it always felt like something was missing. Strauss had been giving him a hard time lately since he still hadn't filled Reid's spot but seriously, could anyone?

JJ and Garcia just sat there; Garcia was crying and JJ was pretty close. Morgan looked absolutely shocked and unbelievably concerned as did Prentiss but she was trying to hide it. Rossi looked just shocked and Hotch felt an overwhelming amount of concern.

BA put the hammer down and off they went, faster than they ever had before. Reid was getting paler by the second and his blood was starting to soak through the jackets. They all knew if he didn't get treatment soon he wasn't going to make it.

Murdock always went surprisingly sane whenever someone he cared about was in trouble and this was no exception. Amy looked seriously afraid and like she was about to cry. Face just kept giving G concerned looks while he continued to apply pressure. Hannibal's gaze stayed on G the entire time, never wavering. BA was looking at the road but his body language showed an unbelievable amount of guilt and he kept sneaking glances at G.

"BA, this isn't your fault." Hannibal whispered to BA.

BA didn't know how Hannibal could read them all so well but there was no point in denying it. The man really knew them. "I don't know Hannibal. If I'd noticed maybe G would be okay, you know?"

"BA there was nothing you could have done. G's one of the smartest people in the world and he couldn't come up with another solution. Don't beat yourself up about it, G did what he thought was right."

"What if he doesn't make it Hannibal?" BA let his deep concern for his friend show. Hannibal knew it was a possibility but he refused to believe it.

"He'll make it. He's strong."

"I hope your right Hannibal…" BA trailed off, taking a glance at his wounded friend. He hoped to hell Hannibal was right.

**Okay so there you go! Don't worry, next time I'll tell the Doctor I want to come back earlier! Till then BYE BYE!**


End file.
